Core is responsible for preparing the various peptides. Protegrins will generally be synthesized by Dr. Waring at the UCLA site. LL-37 and related alpha-helical peptides will be synthesized by Dr. Pohl at Emory, as will any protegrins that would be benefit from t-boc synthesis. The availability of high-quality peptides is absolutely essential for the proposed studies. Dr. Waring and Pohl are highly accomplished investigators with access to state-of-the-art tools for peptide synthesis, purification and characterization.